You Got This
You Got This (Ya lo Tienes en español) es una canción cantada por Cadence próxima en Club Penguin, fue en lanzada en febrero. Fue confirmada por Polo Field en un encuentro . La versión completa fue lanzada en el Blog y pudo ser descargada el 12 de Febrero, 2015. Letra Ingles :All you need it a beat :That could make the ground shake :Add some swag with the hand claps :And build in that bass :Turn the tables and now it's original :Turn the tables and now you're unstoppable! :There's a flow when you know :That it's all in your hands :We can, make the world dance :You got the music :You can do it :You got this :You got this :You got this in the mix :Speakers blowin' :It's your own thing :You got this :You got this :You got this in the mix :Turn it up :You got the stuff to :Make the music kick :You're in the mix :(Mix it up, mix, mix it up...) :All you need is a song, add the rhythm and stir :You can be, the best DJ in the whole world :Hey singers! – bring your ooh's and ahhs :Hey scratchers! – get your turntables on :There's a flow when you know :That it's all in your hands :We can, make the world dance... :You got the music :You can do it :You got this :You got this :You got this in the mix :Speakers blowin' :It's your own thing :You got this :You got this :You got this in the mix :Turn it up :You got the stuff to :Make the music kick :You're in the mix :(Mix it up, mix, mix it up...) :Is there a DJ in the house? :Is there a DJ in the house :Cuz I need you now to :Spinning song to song :Going all night long :Cuz I can't do the party rockin' all on my own! :You got the music :You can do it :You got this :You got this :You got this in the mix :Speakers blowin' :It's your own thing :You got this :You got this :You got this in the mix :Turn it up :You got the stuff to :Make the music kick :You're in the mix Español : El ritmo corre por tus venas : Y hará vibrar la escena, : Haciendo palmas te quiero ver : baila y baila hasta más no poder : Todos arriba y todos a bailar, : Todas arriba, ¡no vayan a para! : Muevan las aletas ¡vaya locura! : Que todo está en tus manos : Con este ritmo, perderemos la cordura : Tienes la música : puedes hacerlo : La tienes, : La tienes, : La tienes en la mezcla : Altavoces conectados : Pigüinos desatados : La tienes, : La tienes, : La tienes en la mezcla : ¡Arriba es pingüinada, : Divertida y alocada! : Para que todos puedan bailar : La música tendrás que mezclar : ( Mézclalo, mezcla, mézclalo ... ) : Con solo una canción, bailaremos de la emoción : El mejor DJ del mundo ya está en canción : ¡Cantantes! Sus voces quiero escuchar : ¡DJs! Sus consolas hagan vibrar : Muevan las aletas ¡vaya locura! : Con este ritmo perderemos la cordura... : Tienes la música : Puedes hacerlo : La tienes : La tienes : La tienes en la mezcla : Altavoces conectados : Pingüinos desatados : La tienes : La tienes : La tienes en la mezcla : ¡Arriba esa pingüinada, : Divertida y alocada! : Para que todos puedan bailar, : La música tendrás que mezclar. : ( Mézclalo, mezcla , mezclalo ... ) : ¿Hay algún DJ aquí? : ¿Hay algún DJ aquí? : Pues aletas a la obra : Mezclen la música, ganas de bailar nos sobran : Derroche musical, toda la noche sin parar : Bailen conmigo, ¡Todos a disfrutar! : Tienes la música : puedes hacerlo : La tienes, : La tienes, : La tienes en la mezcla : Altavoces conectados : Pigüinos desatados : La tienes, : La tienes, : La tienes en la mezcla : ¡Arriba es pingüinada, : Divertida y alocada! : Para que todos puedan bailar : La música tendrás que mezclar. : Galería vgh.PNG|Polo Field confirma la nueva canción adelanto.jpg|Adelanto: Fiesta musical febrero 2015 Vídeos Adelanto Coming Soon New Cadence Track "You've Got This" - Disney Club Penguin-0 Canción ¡Exclusivo! El tema completo de DJ Cadence Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2015 Categoría:Cadence Categoría:2015 Categoría:Cadence Categoría:2015